12th Try's the Charm
by dattebayo1013
Summary: Its Kakashi's birthday and his friends attend an annual costume party thrown in his honor. For the first time in 12 years Kakashi shows up and ends up with the present of a lifetime. KakaIru lemon goodness with a tiny side of fluff


**#nowplaying:** Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Written for ActuallyNevis' KakaIru Kakashi Birthday Smut Challenge (I love you Sempai); WhitenyRose, you're still the best beta ever (*hugs*)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Its Sept 15 & our favorite jōnin's birthday. His friends attend an annual party thrown in celebration. For the first time in 12 years Kakashi attends and receives the sexiest present of his life.

**Story Notes:** Pinyin = 'Drunken Fist' technique of Zui Quán martial arts; Suntory = Japanese for bourbon

**Warnings:** Kinky Kakashi birthday sex. Can't spell smex without sex.

* * *

><p>Challenge Requirements:<p>

1) costumes

2) use of the word fellatio

3) kinky kunais

* * *

><p><strong>12th Try's the Charm<strong>

Iruka stands outside the small apartment door fidgeting nervously with his jacket. He cannot believe he had been talked into doing this. He runs his hands nervously under the black rain jacket, pulling anxiously on the hem of the unusual clothing he was sporting underneath.

For the hundredth time in the last hour the teacher wonders why his friend Genma owns such a ridiculous outfit, surely he didn't prance around for Raidou in it. The clothing is way too small for Genma's broader frame, and if Iruka isn't mistaken… he glances over at the scarred man in question. Yup, without a doubt the skimpy apparel Iruka is sporting is definitely too small for the special jōnin's lover as well.

Iruka pulls at the black leather mini skirt currently riding up his leg. Earlier, upon first trying on the barely there apparel, Iruka had complained that there was no way the tiny strip of black fabric that barely covered his ass could ever be considered a skirt. In response Genma had simply laughed and used Iruka's momentary distraction of distress to snap a picture which the pervert claimed was solely for educational purposes of undercover ANBU ops.

Iruka rolls his eyes making a mental note to deal with his idiotic so called friend later.

Movement catches the chūnin's eye and he glances at his and Raidou's companion.

At first glance Yamato appears to be calm and collected. Standing outside their friends' apartment as if today was any regular today. No one would suspect that underneath his standard issue ANBU raincoat that the usually serious man was currently sporting a—

Iruka's thoughts are interrupted as the door in front of him opens.

"Iruka, Yamato, Raidou, come in!" Kurenai warmly ushers the shinobi in the door. "I'm so glad you came."

"Kurenai," Raidou replies, moving to embrace the onyx haired woman, "You look great!" He leans back to study the woman's outfit.

Kurenai giggles, blushing slightly as she tugs at her short crinoline lined skirt. A tight fitting black tank top hugs her frame, a small white apron tied loosely around her waist. "Well, Asuma convinced me to be a maid, since I'd be waiting on people all night. And, I did already own a lot of black and white, so it was easy to throw together."

"Seriously. I love it." Raidou smiles, briefly embracing the woman again.

"Well thanks, and I hope you all have fun. Drop your jackets and extra clothing here." She motions to a small basket beside the door.

Yamato nods politely. Stepping to the side he quickly removes his shoes and raincoat revealing a pair of short forest green running shorts and a matching green and gold corset. Both pieces of clothing accentuate the muscular man's well-built frame. Before discarding his coat, the wood user slides a small green hat from a hidden pocket.

"There's my sexy indian!" a familiar voice beckons Raidou from across the room. Genma, dressed in blue boxers and matching brown leather vest and assless chaps, grins mischievously as the shirtless jōnin crosses the room. He toys with his lover's fringed and beaded skirt. "I'm so glad you decided to wear it, now you can shake your tail feather for me all night."

Iruka barely stifles a gag. Turning, the chunnin starts to disrobe but pauses, hearing laughter from the table across the room.

"That's a jaunty little hat you have on there, Yamato," Kotetsu snides, dressed as a mummy. He pokes the diamond shaped French hunting hat. The red feather sways in protest.

Yamato rolls his eyes, snatching the bandaged man's probing finger away from his head. "It's a hunting hat, and I'm supposed to be Robin Hood. You clowns thought it would be funny," he motions to himself, "considering my affinity and all."

Izumo, costumed as a scruffy swashbuckling pirate, cracks a smile, "Robin_ Wood_ ne?" He elbows Kotetsu in the ribs.

Kotetsu snickers, "Bottomin' for the rich and toppin' all the poor."

Both chūnin laugh loudly as Yamato frowns.

"Hah! You shoulda been a lumberjack!" Genma joins in, throwing his head back in mirth. "Then you coulda showed your wood to Kakashi all night long!"

Yamato huffs and storms off to the couch as Genma, Izumo, and Kotetsu enter a boisterous fit of howling laughter. Raidou casts a scolding glance at his smart mouthed boyfriend and hurries after the upset ANBU.

Laughter dying down, mischievous honey eyes land on the nervously fidgeting man swaying in the doorway.

_Oh shit_. Iruka gulps, knowing full well whatever is about to come out of his friend's mouth was going to end with him furious, stuttering, blushing, or mortified. Possibly all four.

"Ano! Iruka-sensei!" the cowboy clad jōnin hollers at his embarrassed friend, drawing the attention of the entire room. "Look at you acting all coy and shy. Strip that sexy shit off and show us your cute little ass!"

Izumo, Kotetsu, and Asuma burst out laughing. Yamato chuckles quietly on the couch, trying not to find anything the man who just openly mocked him even remotely funny. Kurenai and Raidou, setting out party snacks, throw disapproving glances on the laughing shinobi and go about their business.

Iruka frowns at the peanut gallery. Bending over he kicks off his sandals. Then slowly, with 6 pairs of intensely watching eyes upon him, Iruka unzips the black trench coat. Rolling his eyes he quickly discards the jacket.

The entire apartment falls into a hush. Small gasps and one obnoxiously loud whistle can be heard. Iruka tints crimson.

_Why did I agree to this?_ He laments mentally, throwing extra nasty glances at Genma.

The special jōnin is creating the only noise heard in the room. Genma remains un-phased due to previous exposure to the heart stopping sight when he helped the cinnamon colored chūnin try on the naughty outfit earlier that morning. The senbon wielder sits smugly across the room at a high table chair snickering and blowing kisses at the furiously blushing chūnin.

Barely refraining from bolting out the door, Iruka swallows a deep breath. Counting backwards from ten, he musters up the little bit of pride he has left and slowly strolls faux-confidently across the room into the kitchen.

Room still silent, the blushing brunet prays his voice remains steady and turns to the host. Asuma, struck dumfounded at the sight of the scantily clad chūnin, remains frozen at the stove, dark eyes wide and cigarette lolling comically in the corner of his mouth.

Iruka, determined not to let Genma get the best of him, flashes a wide smile and pats his friend on the shoulder.

"Oi! Asuma!" The teacher jokes, "Where the drinks at? I thought this was a party."

Small giggles and soft whispers erupt in the background. From across the room Genma yells in agreement, "Yah Sarutobi! Where's the booze?"

Asuma glances from jōnin to chūnin but cannot find his voice. Mouth flapping comically he starts to sputter out what is sure to be nonsensical sounds, but luckily Kurenai gracefully rushes over and saves the day.

Flashing a small cross look at her boyfriend, Kurenai turns and smiles sweetly at Iruka. "Beer or the hard stuff?"

The stunned silence slowly dissipates and the mummer of gossiped conversation resumes.

Shooting irritated looks towards the living room Iruka mumbles, "The hardest you got."

The party roars back to life as Kurenai quickly mixes Iruka a Shinobi an' Tonic and passes the still blushing chūnin the strong bubbly drink.

Iruka drinks it down and shyly hands the quickly emptied cup back to his hostess. Scratching the back of his head, he smiles sheepishly at the shocked kunochi.

"Ano, Kurenai…" Iruka starts, but before he can find the words to apologize for his impoliteness nor a way to ask for a second drink, Kotetsu appears in the kitchen.

"Kurenai!" Kotetsu hugs the hostess warmly, "Great party as usual!" The chūnin turns towards the host. "Ano, Asuma… you're um… you're a bear?" He finally chokes out, desperately trying to swallow his laughter.

Poking his head around the corner, Genma nearly drops his senbon to the ground. Rounding the wall he enters the kitchen smirking. "Ko! He's not just a bear, he's a _honey _bear!" The brunet laughs loudly patting the costumed man on his back. "How sweet!" He coos. "My you sure are… _fuzzy_." Genma snickers, dramatically glances his head up and down, honey eyes lighting up in amusement as they size up the larger man's golden faux-furr shirt and shorts. "I bet your honey gets Kurenai all… _sticky_."

Asuma starts to pop his loud mouthed friend but stops short as he catches a warning glance from his girlfriend. His friends share high-fives at his expense. "Keep runnin' your big mouth and see what happens cowgirl." He mumbles under his breath, sulking out of the kitchen.

Genma snorts and moves towards the fridge. Opening the door and peering in, he spots something that plants a huge smile on his face. "Sake bombs!" He glees, reaching in the fridge to snatch the pre-poured shots.

Straightening up, the special jōnin turns to his friends. He quickly passes out the shots then turns to grab four empty pint glasses from within the fridge. Kurenai quickly pours herself and the three men chilled beer.

"Alright. Let's do this!" Genma exclaims throwing his shot up in the air. "To Hatake's birthday! We always party hardy even if his lazy ass never attends!"

The small group toasts in response. Then the four ninjas slam the shots into their cups and quickly chug the homemade drinks.

Before Iruka can thank Kurenai, Genma thrusts another empty shot glass into his hand. "Drink up Umino." Genma commands filling the tiny glass suntory.

Iruka watches as the older brunet tips his head back and swallows his shot. Shrugging, the chūnin follows suit. He quickly downs the shot then starts on the drink. Taking a sip he raises a suspicious brow, "Genma, is there alcohol in this?"

Tossing his friend a straw the older man laughs devilishly, "Ano 'Ruka, just suck on it." Walking back to the living room he adds, "Find me when you want another."

Sighing Iruka rolls his eyes and takes a long sip. A smile crosses his face and the chūnin wanders back to the party enjoying his drink.

_Damn this IS good_.

Iruka plops down on the couch next to Yamato. Smiling he watches the ANBU sprout and unsprout seedlings in his palm.

"That's so cool." Iruka mummers in amazement, "I didn't know you could do that."

"Yeah, as Genma would say, I spit pretty seed." Yamato rolls his eyes and slinks back into a pout.

Iruka, fiddles with his skirt, unsure of how to comfort the distressed man.

Luckily, before Iruka can mutter something awkward Anko and Gai arrive at the party, their boisterous entrance disrupting the uncomfortable moment.

"Party's here bitchessss!" Anko hollers from the doorway pumping a large liquor bottle into the air.

"Indeed! Time to celebrate the most youthful event of a man's life! A man's most joyful day of birth!" Looking around a slight frown slowly crosses the enthusiastic ninja's face. "Where is my esteemed rival Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan?" Gai questions, glancing at the party hostess.

"Gomen Gai," Kurenia responds, "it seems that for the twelfth year in a row our guest of honor has decided again not to grace us with his presence."

"Yeah," Genma chimes in slinking between the talking shinobi to snatch the liquor bottle from Anko's hand. "That dirty perv is probably at home wackin' it over the latest Icha Icha."

"Genma!" Raidou smacks the senbon weilder on the arm. "Be nice! _That_ _perv_ is the reason we're here having a good time. Try and keep that in mind."

Genma mock salutes his boyfriend. Turning around he glances at Gai and laughs. "Alright Gai, you win best costume of the night."

"I thought the irony was quite youthful." The usually clad in green spandex man smiles, flashing his trademark sparkly grin. "It was all Anko's idea."

The purple haired jōnin tosses her coat into the basket and smiles. "Well, I thought that since Gai wears a costume every day of the year it would only be appropriate for him," she gestures to Gai who is standing steadfast and proud in a standard Konoha jōnin uniform, "to dress normally for Hatake's Annual Costumed Birthday Bash."

"That's rich Gai. Real rich." Kotetsu chuckles walking over to greet his friends. Hugging Anko the bandaged chūnin glances down at the kunochi's curve hugging navy outfit. "Officer, you can handcuff me anyplace, anytime" he purrs, tugging at the silver handcuffs attached to the tiny dress.

"You know it baby" Anko winks, playfully kissing the chūnin on the cheek. "You're a _mummy_ I'd love to fuck!"

Starting to the kitchen she pumps her fist happily in the air, "Alright bitches! Who's down for some birthday shots?"

xoxox

Four large helpings of Genma's version of Pinyin Punch and five shots later Iruka stumbles back to the living room blanket in hand.

"Aww 'Ruka!" Genma play pouts, as Iruka wraps himself up. "Why you coverin' up my sweet piece of naughty eye candy?"

"Because! Asuma over there seems to be biologically confused. He's trying to turn this place into the North Pole. It's -10 degrees!"

The chūnin turns towards the dark shinobi.

"Oi baka, you're a _honey_ bear not a polar bear!" Iruka slurs, giggling happily as he plops down and sits crisscross applesauce in front of Kurenai's coffee table where he and the other shinobi are engaged in an energetic drinking game.

Genma laughs then turns to the man seated across the table on Iruka's right. "Aight Izu, sex kitten's back. Draw the card."

"7 is HEAVEN!" Izumo yells, throwing the just drawn blue playing card down.

Around the table, pointer fingers fly unceremoniously into the air. All the jōnins trying desperately not to point up last for Izumo has drawn the last card of the second round of Hokage's Cup and the last one to drink must chug not only their own cup but also take the double shot residing haughtily in the middle of the table.

"Shhhit" Iruka curses, throwing his arms into a pout. "I 'lways lose."

"Maa Iruka-Sensei, I'll take it for you."

Ten stunned heads snap quickly towards the door. Kakashi the always absent guest of honor is no longer absent. The confused ninjas watch as the birthday boy saunters lazily towards them. Smiling happily, the ANBU squats behind Iruka. Pressing his body into the smaller nin, Kakashi peers over Iruka's shoulder and turns his face towards the chūnin's, bringing them nose to nose.

"Sensei may I?" he purrs, voice low and slow.

Iruka squeaks and blushes deep.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kakashi chuckles, reaching around the chūnin's waist to the table.

Across the table Anko watches curiously as Kakashi settles comfortably onto the floor between Iruka and Kotetsu.

Silence.

"Round 3?" Genma proposes, breaking the quiet. Heads nod in agreement and the jōnin moves to shuffle the cards.

While Genma sets up the new game, the other shinobi wish Kakashi a happy birthday and the group enters a comfortable conversation.

"So Sempai," Yamato starts, picking the first card and starting the game, "How'd you end up here?"

"Yeah," Anko laughs, "You're lazy ass hasn't attended your own party in what? 10 years?"

"12," Asuma corrects, laughing into his drink.

Kakashi waves his hand dismissingly, picking a 2 of Hearts from the pile. "Maa, it's a long story…" He waves the card in the air, "Two is you Genma, drink up."

"Eternal Rival, it's an exuberant tale of youth I'm sure" Gai urges, an eager look on his face.

In the back of his mind the copy nin winces, not wanting his friends to know he ended up attending his party by accident.

"Well you see it all began two days ago when I was out walking and got lost on the road of life..." Kakashi starts, launching himself head first into a twisted story about pirates, a pink tornado, singing lions, and a killer tomato. The game pauses as Kakashi's story carries on, his fellow nin enthralled in the man's tall tale.

In reality, twenty minutes prior to his surprise appearance, he had been elbow deep in a heated argument with Tsunade. The blonde hokage had been chewing him out about something he was not listening to when suddenly she had him by the throat, flashed hands signs, and poof! He ended up stumbling into Kurenai's apartment. Luckily at the moment of his smooth image killing arrival, his friends were so immersed in their drinking game they missed the jōnin stumbling through green smoke, tripping over the carpet, and falling flat on his face.

That would have been embarrassing.

"…and so you see I ate the magical jellybean the head lioness gave me and voila I'm here." Kakashi finishes with a small shrug.

The listening shinobi pause in momentary thoughtful silence, exchange quick glances then suddenly burst out laughing.

Only Iruka remains silent lost deep in thought, blush slowly fading.

Glancing out the corner of his eye the teacher surveys the man sitting beside him.

_Gods he's beautiful_.

Kakashi sits calmly, ignoring his friends' mocks and jests propped back lazily on one elbow. He has on a standard ANBU uniform. Mud and blood mar the black and grey amour. A tight fitting short sleeve black tee hugs his shoulder, accentuating his broad shoulders and strong arms. A snippet of his spiral ANBU tattoo peeks out from underneath the snug sleeve. The dark colors pops in sweet contrast to the man's naturally pale skin.

Glancing down Iruka swallows a moan as doe eyes spy skin tight black pants. The jōnin's current reclining position reveals a large bulge below the body conforming material. How the shinobi engaged in battle in such tight pair of clothing was beyond Iruka – not that the chūnin was complaining. Small rips in the black fabric reveal combat gashes and bruises down Kakashi's muscular legs giving him a wild, dangerous look.

"I need a drink" Iruka slurs, pushing out from the table. He tries to stand but stops short. The blanket is caught. Grunting in annoyance Iruka, quickly drops the offending material to the floor.

Kakashi's jaw drops and eyes bulge as the naughtily dressed chūnin stumbles away. His sharingan whirls to life as his cock hardens under the table. Greedy mismatched eyes roam the muscular backside of tanned man in the kitchen. Iruka's hair is in a low pony tail, pulled softly to the side. He is wearing a tiny so-tight-it-should-be-illegal black spandex mini skirt. Kakashi gulps, catching a peek of something lacy and black as Iruka bends over to retrieve something from under the sink.

"Now that my most esteemed rival is the epitome of youthfulness in springtime." Gai states matter-of-factly taking a swig of his drink.

"Like what you see Hatake?" Anko giggles, grinning from ear to ear across the table. "You know you can always borrow my cuffs" she winks, twirling the silver metal around her finger.

The copy nin can't think, much less respond. His mind is numb. Every cell of his being focused on Iruka. Blinking, mismatched eyes follow the as he moves about the kitchen, watching as the chūnin's tight ass sway sexily under the spandex skirt.

"Fuck," the silver jōnin accidently mummers aloud.

"I know right?" Kotetsu agrees, elbowing Kakashi in the ribs. "How sexy is he?"

Hundreds of dirty fantasies race through Kakashi's mind.

"Happy birthday eh?" Asuma bellows deeply, amused with the wild mix of emotions playing across his friend's face.

"Yeah," Kakashi mutters in agreement, eyes still glued to the tan chūnin moving about in the kitchen. He watches the back of the tan legs intensely as hard muscles flex and relax with every step the younger man takes.

"You think the back is nice?" Raidou slurs, "Just wait 'til you see the front."

The group bursts into laugher, drawing Iruka's attention.

_What now?_ He wonders, finishing mixing his drink. Irritated the teacher turns around, casting a scowl at his friends. Grabbing his drink the chūnin starts across the room. Halfway across he freezes. Brown eyes catch something the chūnin was not expecting to see. Kakashi is staring at him with what could only be described as predatory lust radiating off his masked face. Iruka blinks in confusion at the man who usually teases him.

Mismatched eyes wander the tanned man hungrily, taking in every inch of the chūnin's body. Turned around, Kakashi can now see that Iruka is dressed as a naughty school teacher. In the same midnight black as the mini skirt, a tight fitting woman's black double button vest rests snugly over a low cut short sleeve white button up. A red tie hands loosely around Iruka's neck. The bright satin pops out in delicious contrast against the mostly exposed cinnamon colored chest.

_Oh my fucking Kami_, Kakashi moans inwardly, licking his lips. His cock throbs softly.

"Here birthday boy, lemme help ya out." Genma laughs, standing up from the couch. "Yo 'Ko! where are your speakers?"

"On the kitchen table with Izu's mp3 player."

"Ballin'. Let's get 'em puppies hooked up and give ole Hatake-san a show."

Kakashi watches in confusion, wondering what Genma ment by a "show" as the cowboy and the mummy quickly hook up the stereo system and in no time the first music notes of the night flow freely into the air.

"Eeee!" Iruka squeals from the kitchen. He grabs Kurenai by the hand and drags her into the living room. "This is my _favorite_ song!"

Asuma dims the lights as the sexy teacher spins the french maid out across the make shift dance floor. Doubling back Iruka pulls his partner flush against him. A third pair of hands wrap around the onyx haired kunochi and Kotetsu sandwiches the hostess between himself and the other man.

"My birthday present to you!" Genma laughs, hollering from across the room. He pulls Raidou into him and winks.

Iruka, Kurenai, and Kotetsu dip, roll, and grind together to the dirty rock song. The french maid dropping and rolling her body between the two men. Iruka turns and dances back on the kunochi, belting out the dirty lyrics.

The song changes and Kakashi watches as the naughty school teacher steps up against the bandaged nin grinding into him as Asuma pulls his lover to him. Iruka and Kurenai laugh and move teasingly against their partners. The two friends quickly dance off, both seeing who can back it up the best. Kurenai grabs her knees and grinds her back enthusiastically into Asuma. Iruka laughs and drops his hands to the floor. Kakashi stares as the flexible chūnin sexily rolls his body back, his skirt riding up as he grinds his ass into Kotetsu's groin.

"Fuck," Kakashi whispers, standing up to get a better view. Realizing he is staring, the jōnin moves casually over to the back wall. In typical fashion he slouches lazily, folding his arms carelessly across his chest. He moves his gaze across the room, attempting his best to appear bored and disinterested in the captivating chūnin dancing like a Grecian temptress to the rhythmic beats.

He sighs.

Kakashi has lusted after the younger man for years, ever since Iruka started working at the mission desk. Kakashi would take extra missions just for the chance of being able to catch a glimpse of the tan, passionate, famously tempered man. Memories flooding his mind, the jōnin smiles remembering exactly when he fell for the man.

_Just returned from an ANBU mission, Kakashi rounds the corner and freezes. Butterflies fill his stomach. Iruka is working. Quickly stopping Yamato from entering the mission room, Kakashi nervously invents an excuse to explain why he suddenly needs to turn in Yamato's completed mission report to Iruka, despite the younger ANBU having been the leader on their mission. Shrugging Yamato agrees, passing over the folded paper to the older man._

_Kakashi nods in thanks and turns, strolling casually into the mission room. Eyeing Iruka in feign indifference, the copy nin strolls lazily up to the desk. Report clutched safely in his hand, Kakashi leans on the desk smugly._

_"Hey Iruka-Sensei," he smiles. Handing over the soon-to-impress mission report._

"_Kakashi-san," Iruka nods in acknowledgement, unfolding the paper and glancing quickly over it._

"_I turned it in early, just for you." The jōnin winks as Iruka slowly meets his gaze. _

_Long story short, the mission report not only was incomplete but the writing was totally illegible, the paper was covered in stains, and there was a burn hole in the bottom right corner. Before Kakashi knew it he was being drug across the room and out the door by his ear, an enraged chūnin publically chewing him out for "the universe's fucking lousiest excuse for a mission report ever." The look in the enraged tan man's eyes was pure, unadulterated passion and from that moment on Kakashi knew the feisty brunet was the only man who would ever-_

Deep thoughts as Yamato slides beside him, elbowing him gently in ribs.

"Hey Sempai, whatcha over here lookin' so gloomy about?" Yamato slurs, taking a deep swing of his drink.

"Yo Kohai." Kakashi smirks, eyeing his friend's outfit. "What are you doing over here lookin' like a kinky forest fairy?" Kakashi muses, chuckling as he pokes Yamato's corset.

"I'm not a fairy!" the heavily intoxicated man snaps, "I'm —"

"Robin _Wood_." Genma intercedes, smirking as he saunters over.

"Shut up cowgirl!" Yamato retorts, shaking his drink in the senbon weilder's face in anger.

"Original." Genma replies smoothly, rolling his eyes.

Kakashi laughs as the offended shinobi crosses his arms and pouts.

Genma slides between the two men. Honey eyes observing the dance floor, the special jōnin questions Kakashi. "So how do ya like your present Hatake?" He raises a whiskey bottle to his mouth and takes a long drink. "Sexy ain't he?"

Kakashi glances sideways at his friend, warning him to drop it.

"Ano, Sempai. You should just go talk to him." Yamato hiccups from behind Genma.

Kakashi sighs and Genma laughs.

"Numbskull you know how well that's worked before. Hatake can't keep his panties dry around Iruka and he starts babbling like a doe eyed kunochi."

Kakashi ignores the laughing man and sighs. He hated to admit it but Genma was right.

Many Kakashi has tried and failed miserable to get to know the handsome chūnin. In fact, Inner Kakashi dryly notes, he has barely held a real conversation with the man. Most of their interactions consist of Kakashi approaching Iruka with intentions of asking the teacher out or to confess his feelings. However, 99.9% of their interactions end with Kakashi getting nervous and resorting to feigning faux-indifference or accidently insulting the man and Iruka offended, huffing, or flat out yelling at him in response, usually over another poorly written mission report or the inappropriateness of reading Icha Icha in public.

Across the room, Anko pulls Iruka off the dance floor and into the kitchen.

"Heyyy, what was that for? I love that song!" The chūnin slurs, trying to tug his friend back into the living room.

"You love every song," the pretend police officer laughs, "But look Iruka, I'm going to cut to the chase. Kakashi's been eyeing you like Choji eyes barbeque pork since he poofed in here. The man's been in love with you for years. We all know it."

"NANI?" Iruka sputters, spitting out his drink. "Anko that man lives to annoy me."

"That may be true Ruka, but Kakashi isn't the most… socially intelligent creature. He's probably one crayon brighter on the crayon color intelligence scale."

Iruka blinks, confused.

"Think about it like this… You, Mr. Socially Appropriate are a yellow." She points across the room. "Izumo? He's usually responsible and mature so I'd call him a green… Ever flowing word vomit and dirty mouth definitely lands Genma at the bottom at black."

"Oh, so you're saying Kakashi is like cobalt grey?"

"Exactly. He just doesn't know how to flirt appropriately with you, or interact with anyone really."

"Oh." Iruka turns to stare at the jōnin, chewing the information over in his head.

Sure, as he considered Anko's word it made since. The man did accidently bump into him a lot, and he often would show up on nights when Iruka had the grave yard shift in the mission room, always extra coffee or cookie in hand.

A smile crosses Iruka's face and he turns towards his friend. "Alright Anko, I believe you. But what do I do?"

"Go ask him to dance."

Iruka squeaks, "are you joking?"

"No. Do it or I'll get Genma to do it for you."

"Fuck." Iruka mutters, throwing a half-hearted scowl at his friend. "I'll do it, I'll do it." He mumbles, walking away.

Kakashi looks up as Genma chuckles suspiciously.

"Dance with me." Iruka demands, holding his hand out towards the jōnin.

"_What_?" Kakashi coughs out, choking on his drink.

"I said dance with me." Iruka smiles brightly, taking the jōnin's hand in his.

"He's not going to take no for an answer. He _is_ a teacher after all." Genma comments rather matter-of-factly.

Kakashi glances at the determined man in front of him.

Swallowing loudly, Kakashi steps forward. He snags the whiskey from Genma hand. Chugging half the dark contents, he passes it back and takes a deep breath.

Iruka smiles reassuringly, drops his hand then turns, walking slowly to the dance floor.

"Here Sempai." Yamato winks, "Liquid courage eh?" He snatches Genma's bottle and passes it to the nervous man.

Kakashi presses the bottle to his lips savoring the rich taste. Blue and red eyes glued to the chūnin swaying sexily in front of him. The tight skirt clings teasingly, leaving little to the imagination. Iruka beckons Kakashi to follow.

"Go get 'em tiger!" Genma hollers as Kakashi starts across the room.

xoxox

Iruka sways back and forth to the pulsing beats as he watches Kakashi approach him, crossing the room in lanky lazy strides.

"Maa Iruka-Sensei, you know I can't dance," Kakashi laughs out nervously, running his hands through his hair.

"Then I'll dance for you!" Iruka laughs pulling the jōnin against his body.

It stops off awkwardly, Iruka dances fluidly naturally graced with rhythm as Kakashi sways awkwardly behind him, unsure of where to place his hands. Nervous Kakashi chugs the remainder of the bottle, hoping the alcohol will numb his nerves.

The music continues and the pair becomes more comfortable with each other. Kakashi catches on quickly, moving his hands to strongly grip Iruka's hips. Iruka responds by grinding back into him. Kakashi bites his lip as the chūnin's spins, kissable lips move intoxicatingly, mere inches from his masked mouth.

Someone flicks off the lights and strobes come on. The music speeds up and color lights crisscross the space, moving in time with the music.

Kakashi swallows as moan as Iruka drops low, dragging his hot body against him as he rolls back up. Kakashi can feel everything through the skimpy costume and its driving him wild.

Iruka wraps his arms low around his partner's waist. Kakashi's touch is electrifying; Battled hardened body so close Iruka can taste the sweet smelling man. He thrusts against Kakashi's leg, rubbing his hardening erection against the man, as he runs his hands up Kakashi's back. Chills run down his spine as fingers feel muscles ripple underneath.

_Fuck._ Kakashi swears inwardly, feeling Iruka's hardness press against his leg.

Iruka shifts slightly, grinding their erections together. Kakashi bites his lip and Iruka moans quietly, leaning forward to lay his forehead against the paler one.

"Fuck Kakashi," Iruka whispers into his ear. He runs his hands between their pressed bodies, fingers grazing down taut muscles to the tent in the jōnin's pants. He smirks as the pale nin inhales sharply. The chūnin swipes his tongue down the jōnin's neck. "Bathroom. Now."

Kakashi's body jerks as Iruka yanks him by the wrist down the hall.

Reaching a white door, Iruka turns to Kakashi the bathroom's location and launches himself at the older man. Tan lips smash passionately against paler ones.

Caught off guard, Kakashi stumbles backwards, slamming into the door.

Iruka presses forward. He kisses Kakashi softly, timidly tasting and reveling in the moment.

A gloved hand rubs up the chūnin's thigh, slipping under his skirt. The other grasps chocolate locks, pulls the chūnin into eager lips.

Kakashi can't breathe. Iruka pins him between his hard tan body and the door. The heat radiating off the man is palpable. The jōnin's mind races wildly and he's pretty sure his heart is thumping loud enough that the partiers down the hall can hear it beating. He opens his eyes.

Was this really happening? Was Iruka, the man he's loved for years, really pinning him against a door, kissing him greedily?

Iruka moans into the jōnin's ear, sliding his hands under the uniform and running his hands over the copy nin's body.

"Gods Kakashi."

The door falls open as Iruka twists the doorknob. The entangled pair stumbles into the small room. Bottles, towels, and a small potted plant are knocked off small decorative shelves.

Grasping for a steady grip, Kakashi accidently rips Kurenai's silver towel rack off the wall.

Iruka steadies them, leaning Kakashi back against the sink counter in the middle of the small room.

The moon shines through a single small window, illuminating the dancing bodies.

Hair is pulled. Body parts are grabbed. Kisses, touches, licks, and playful nips are exchanged.

Iruka lifts Kakashi onto the counter. The men frantically kiss one another, as if they only have seconds left to live. Hands roam wildly, leaving no skin untouched.

The temperature in the room increases as the two impassioned bodies heat up. The large mirror above the sink fogs up, silver hair drawing small lines across the reflective surface. Sweat pours down the shinobi's bodies causing hardened muscles to glisten.

Pants, gasps, sucks, and kisses fill the sex laden air.

Bruises appear on necks and shoulders as both men lick, suck, and bite sensitive skin.

Gasping for breath, Iruka sinks his hands into sweat soaked silver hair.

He shudders.

He wants the jōnin bad and he wants him now. He wants him so much it literally hurts; his cock throbs, swollen and needy under his tight clothing. He moans as Kakashi rubs a knee against it.

"Fuuuck," he hisses, grinding himself back against Kakashi's leg. Electricity surges through the chūnin's body as the friction meets his hard member.

The chūnin climbs onto the counter and straddles Kakashi's right knee. Leaning the jōnin back, Iruka stretches his body over the taller man. Iruka slides his hand under the ANBU uniform and runs his fingers up the jōnin's abdomen searching for a hard nub. Finding it, he circles the pink nipple then pinches it harshly, twisting it in a circle.

Kakashi mewls in pleasure, throwing his head back. The mirror cracks as the silver head slams into it. Shattered pieces fall haphazardly onto the floor. Iruka smirks and slowly begins rubbing soft circles around the pert nipple, smiling greedily as the jōnin arches into the touch.

Touches heat up and caresses strengthen. Hands desperately grasp whatever they touch. Right as Iruka starts to remove Kakashi's pants, the door flies open. He freezes.

Genma stumbles in with a half empty bottle of whiskey in his hand. He staggers to a stop, then sways slowly, taking a deep swig. He cocks his head to the side and eyes the frozen pair curiously.

"Dayum 'Ruru," Genma slurs, falling ungracefully into the wall. "Look at 'scyou. Gettin' down an' dirty with the birthday boy." He makes an obsecene gesture.

"Go away Genma." Iruka warns, not amused. He turns his back on the special jōnin wanting to resume groping the sexy man panting on the sink.

"Just," the special jōnin hiccups, pushing himself off the wall, "suck him like you sucked that straw earlier."

"Fuck off Genma." Iruka snarls, kicking the door shut. Before he can turn around, the door creaks open again, knocking him in the back of the head.

The chūnin turns and glares, fists clenching in anger by his side. The honey haired brunet peaks his head around the corner grinning from ear to ear.

"Thought you might need these!" He laughs, slinging a handful of condoms at Iruka's face.

Anger exploding, Iruka yells. "I said FUCK OFF!" He slams the door in the special jōnin's face.

When Iruka turns around Kakashi reaches out and pulls the chūnin against him.

"My place. Now." He gasps out. He hooks his arms around the chūnin's waist. Iruka nods and heated kissing resumes as the ANBU teleports them to his apartment.

_~Seconds Later_~

As soon as his feet hit the floor Iruka wraps his arms around Kakashi's waist. The chūnin quickly guides the jōnin backwards across the green carpet, hands roaming desperately and tongues battling the whole way. Reaching the couch, Kakashi stumbles back as his knees buckle against the furniture's edge. Forcing the jōnin to sit, Iruka crawls atop the panting man.

Tan hands strip the jōnin.

"Dammit Iruka," Kakashi groans as Iruka grinds into him, clothing causing wondrous friction against his naked body. He arches up into the pleasure.

The room quickly heats up as the men loose themselves in each other. Gasps, pants, and moans slice the thick air as they explore each other's bodies memorizing muscle lines, battle scars, and sweet sensitive spots.

Gasping for air Kakashi pulls back.

"Fuck you're a sexy little thing," the jōnin growls, rubbing his hands possessively down the hard tan body straddling him. He yanks Iruka forward, pulling him by his tie. "Teach me Sensei." He whispers, pulling the chūnin briefly against his mouth.

Iruka winks and stands. Pushing Kakashi's knees apart he teases, "You're in luck Hatake-san." Iruka unbuttons his vest, allowing the clothing to slide gracefully into the floor. "I happen to be in a rather _instructive_ mood." His shirt hits the ground. Smirking Iruka watches as Kakashi's eyes cloud with lust as his gaze follows the chūnin's hands down his body, stopping at his skirt line, Iruka's bulge evident beneath the spandex fabric. Iruka licks his lips as he rolls the skirt over once, inching the black fabric down slightly, defined pelvic V peeking out teasingly. Kakashi starts off the couch needing to get his hands on that body only to be met with a foot to the chest. With an "oomph" he hits the back of the couch.

"Uh-Uh," Iruka scolds, "students must not leave their seats without permission."

_Fuck _Kakashi moans inwardly, outwardly drawing a sharp breath. He grabs his cock and strokes it slowly as Iruka folds the tiny skirt down another inch.

"Like what you see?" Iruka purrs at Kakashi, dropping his skirt to the floor.

The jōnin squeezes his cock hard as he moans low. Kakashi's sharringan whirls to life, memorizing the beautiful man standing before him. Eyes glaze hungrily over the tan body, stopping as they spy a small bag wrapped around Iruka's right leg.

"What's that for?" Kakashi questions, slightly confused. Why would Iruka bring a weapons pouch to a party? Not even Kakashi was that paranoid.

"Oh this?" Iruka laughs nervously, throwing his hair over his shoulder. "You'll find out later." He quickly removes the navy pouch and sets it to his right on the ground in front of the couch.

Hoping to distract the curious shinobi, Iruka crawls back into the pale lap. Tan thighs pop out in dark contrast against silver ones as Iruka straddles the man. He leans forward and kisses roughly. Sucking hard on the copy nin's bottom lip. Releasing it with a pop, Iruka sits back.

Kakashi watches as his lover runs a hand smoothly through his hair and removes his hair tie. Chocolate locks fall free, cascading softly over cinnamon colored shoulders. Only his red satin tie remains.

"Are you ready for your first lesson?" Iruka purrs seductively, running his hands teasingly over his body. The voice sends shivers down the jōnin's spine.

"Yes Sensei," Kakashi groans, mismatched eyes simmering passionately.

Iruka rolls his hips forward, rubbing his erection gently against Kakashi's. Pressing his lips to Kakashi's ear, the teacher chuckles and whispers "Lesson 1." A hot hand slinks between the touching bodies and firmly grasps the pale hot erection. "The male anatomy."

_Oh shit._ Kakashi's eyes widen slightly. Heart beat speeding in anticipation.

"This" Iruka squeezes, "is the cock."

Leaning back he lightly trails his fingers around the pale member's base. Rolling his hand down, he gently grasps the two pale globes.

"And these are the balls."

The jōnin inhales sharply as his teacher bends forward and sucks one into his mouth, engulfing the anatomy in burning wetness. The satin red tie brushing up against his manhood, sending small stars into his vision. Emptying his mouthful, Iruka traces his tongue in small pressured circles around the sac.

A quiet gasp cuts through the air.

Smirking, Iruka continues, licking up. "This is the base." He kisses it briefly then moves farther north.

"The shaft." Iruka drags the rough edge of his tongue up the swollen flesh. Kakashi hardens almost painfully. Moaning he bucks his hips forward, trying to slip his aching member into the teasing mouth.

Iruka clucks his tongue. "Patience my dear jōnin. We're just getting started."

"This," a red tongue slides around the pale tip pausing to tease the slit, "is the head." Iruka nibbles lightly. Carefully grazing his teeth around Kakashi's head. "As you can see, it's the most sensitive area of the penis."

Iruka slides himself down off the couch, spreading Kakashi's knees. Tan hands resting beside both of the strong pale quads.

"Lesson Two..."

Brown eyes lock with red and blue as Iruka moves his mouth over Kakashi's erection. Passion smolders in the heated stare.

"How to give a fellatio."

Kakashi's world spins, stars dancing across his eyes, as Iruka swallows him whole, the hot mouth bumping hard against the jōnin's groin. "AHH" he moans, thrusting up into the wet cavern. He curses loudly as smooth muscles contract around his length, Iruka swallowing him down. Kakashi's tip coming to rest down the younger nin's throat.

Chocolate hair sways as Iruka bounces his head up and down. Bobbing eagerly on the jōnin's dick. He alternates sucks and blows, the cool breath eliciting hundreds of goose bumps across the silvery skin.

Precum leaks down the hot throat from the caged tip, a salty taste fills his mouth as Iruka swallows the creamy drops down.

Sucking hard, Iruka's cheeks hollow causing Kakashi to howl. Water wells in the corner of brown eyes as Kakashi thrusts into the chunnnin's mouth again.

"Ah, Iruka" Kakashi moans, closing his eyes. He throws his head back as he focuses on the sensations running through his electrified body. Iruka pulls his mouth back to the edge of Kakashi's tips then dives down again, swallowing all the way.

Kakashi's pulse and breath quicken and warm chills run down the pleasured man's spine as he loses himself in Iruka's wicked mouth. His balls tighten and heat pools in his abdomen.

Glancing up Iruka smirks. He dives down the shaft again, nose pressing into soft curls. Exhaling deep, Iruka sucks in hard pushing Kakashi over the edge.

Hot cream fills the chūnin's mouth. Thick bands of hot liquid ooze down the back of Iruka's throat. He swallows quickly, greedily gulping down every last drop.

As Kakashi wallows in his lingering orgasm, Iruka leans right and slips into the weapon pouch. Easily finding what he's seeking, he slips the handful behind his back. Dividing the goods between his two hands, he stands up and steps back.

Feeling the warmth leave his legs, Kakashi cracks a heavy eye open.

_Nani?_ He wonders noticing Iruka appears to be fumbling with something behind his back. However before he can question the awkwardly standing chūnin. Iruka slings two objects towards him.

Muscles still weak from the lingering orgasm Kakashi fails to intercept the projectiles in time.

"Argh!" He yells, body pinned back to the couch. He struggles forward but cannot move. Looking to the left, right, then down the jōnin gulps. Anticipatory shivers run up his spine. His spent cock twitches slightly.

"Sensei?" Kakashi questions, eyes blinking rapidly.

Iruka advances, a predatory look on his face.

The objects Iruka threw were kunai. Four to be exact. Two tied together in a pair, connected by thick chakra wire. White rope crisscrosses Kakashi's chest. The first weapon of the set having landed on either side of the jōnin's elbows. Iruka's expert throw somehow having wrapped down the jōnin's arms, pinning each wrist to the couch. The third and fourth kunai landed out a ways from the jōnin's legs, closer to the ends of the couch.

Iruka smirks as he falls to his knees, quickly binds Kakashi's legs to the black weapons. The jōnin's legs spread wide, the angle thrusting his hips and cock slightly into the air.

Kakashi shudders.

"Sorry, had to make sure you would _cooperate_ with my next lesson."

"Kinky" the pinned man chuckles, flexing his muscles to test the ties' strength. Finding he's pinned, his cock slowly hardens as wicked thoughts float through his dirty mind.

Iruka clears his throat, gaining the shinobi's attention.

"Lesson 4," Doe eyes sparkle mischievously, "How to sit back and enjoy the show."

Turning his back to the tied shinobi, Iruka lowers his chest and props himself up on his elbows. Spreading his bent knees wide, the chūnin hoists his ass into the air.

"Kami yes," Kakashi hisses. Mismatched eyes roam greedily over the sprawled chūnin, Iruka's position bearing it all to the jōnin.

Kakashi bites his lip and groans as he watches Iruka slowly slide a tan hand down his own body.

_Yes!_ Kakashi shouts inwardly in support.

Arching his back, Iruka slides a finger into his hole. Moaning as he feels his own heat. A moan escapes from the bound jōnin as Iruka slides a second and third digit in, pressing and stretches his tight muscle. The tight hole clingingly snugly to his tan fingers.

"Oh. My. _Gods_." Kakashi breathes heavily, as Iruka begins to pump his fingers. Kakashi's dick is heavy, throbbing continuously, screaming for attention.

Tossing his hair back, Iruka peers over his shoulder, a sultry gaze darkening his warm eyes. Lowering himself onto his chest he arches higher into the air. Locking his gaze onto the heavily panting jōnin he rolls his shoulder back, bringing his free arm behind him. He chuckles as Kakashi's mouth drops, the jōnin's mind registering the object in his hand.

Flipping the kunai around so the blade rests in his palm Iruka closes his eyes and slides the blunt tip beneath his buried fingers. He bites his lip, drawing blood, as he pushes the handle of the weapon into his ass.

"Ahh, Kakashi," he moans sliding the rest of handle in.

Growling, Kakashi pulls on his restraints as Iruka's thrusts speed up. Pale fingers dig into the couch, ripping small holes in the black fabric in frustration.

"Fuck me Kakashi." Iruka moans wantonly.

Kakashi growls again, thrashing desperately. The couch groans in protest, fabric ripping slightly as the jōnin pulls and pushes rapidly against the restraining bonds.

Iruka starts slamming himself back onto the black blunt hilt and the jōnin loses it.

His patience is gone.

He has to have Iruka **now**.

Iruka shrieks as Kakashi bursts through the bonds. Silver lightening sparks off of pale skin into the air. The chakra wire previously holding the jōnin's body hostage disintegrates into nothing. Kunais melt into the couch.

Iruka squeaks and hurls himself away from the couch. He lands on the ground with a thud.

"Not so fast" Kakashi growls as he lunges forward, grabbing the chūnin by the ankle. He drags the teacher towards him. Iruka curses as Kakashi throws him onto the couch. Before he can blink, Kakashi flips him face down and pins his head in the cushions. Something sharp and cold points into his back.

"Maa Iruka Sensei. It's time for _your_ lesson," he purrs as he flattens himself against Iruka's back, the kunai digging sharply into the tanned skin. Biting down on Iruka's ear he whispers through clenched teeth, "Lesson 4: What Happens When You Tease a jōnin."

In the blink of an eye the talented ANBU slips off Iruka's satin tie and binds the chūnin's wrists tightly behind his back.

The couch dips as Kakashi scoots forward, sliding his knees between Iruka's thigh, spreading him wide. With a chuckle he roughly yanks Iruka back, dragging him by the hips. One hand grasps Iruka's hands as the other lines his cock up to the chūnin's stretched hole.

Rubbing his hands down Iruka's ass, Kakashi purrs, "Maa Sensei, I've dreamt about this day for so long…" He pushes his tip in causing Iruka to gasp. "About how'd you feel… _inside_."

He rocks forward, burying his cockhead. Iruka mewls and arches back, trying to sink more of Kakashi inside him.

The jōnin smirks and slides himself back out, resting his tip on the outside of the hot hole.

"Kakashi, _please_!" Iruka begs.

"I've dreamt for so long about how it'd feel to _fuck you_**.**"

Kakashi slams forward, ramming himself deep inside the chūnin.

Iruka screams, his body on fire.

Grunts and gasps fill the apartment. The moonlight shines through the large wood widow, a natural spotlight on the passionately intertwined bodies. Muscles flex and drenched skin gleams brilliantly as the paler nin pounds furiously into the screaming shinobi below him.

Kakashi's pretty sure half of Konoha can hear them, but he couldn't care less.

"Never pinned you as a screamer." Kakashi grunts out breathily between hard thrusts.

Biting down on the couch, Iruka hisses through clenched teeth.

"Harder!"

The jōnin obliges and speeds up. Rug burn rips tiny cuts across Iruka's chest as the jōnin's thrusts slide him back and forth across the woven material.

Iruka curses as Kakashi's blunt tip hits his prostrate, sparking small stars in the screaming chūnin's eyes.

"YES Kakashiiii! There! HARDER!" he howls, arching his back in ecstasy.

The jōnin silently curses in frustration as heat begins to pool in his abdomen. He clenches his jaw and grits his teeth.

Tightening his grip around Iruka's wrists, Kakashi leans back, pulling the chūnin into the air. Adjusting his grasp on Iruka's hip, Kakashi slams the writhing body down on his cock. His thrusts become sporadic as he continues to pound into Iruka, hands slamming Iruka's body down to meet his every thrust.

Iruka screams Kakashi's name and cums hard all over the couch.

Hidden muscles contract in a death-like grip around the jōnin's rock hard length. Thrusting in deep, Kakashi loses it. His hot seed fills the spasming hole as he moans the chūnin's name.

As his cock softens, he pulls out slowly and falls back, landing abs up on the opposite end of the couch. Closing his eyes he takes a deep breath and concentrates on the lingering pleasure waves rolling through his system.

"Fuck," Iruka pants, slipping his wrists out of the tie. His body shudders and his exhausted muscles finally give out. Falling forward he face plants into the cushions. Muscles twitch and quiver as his body slowly comes down from its orgasm. "Kami Kakashi."

A soft hush falls over the dark room, both nins trying to catch their breaths.

Finally Kakashi breaks the silence.

"Stay." He whispers.

"M'kay." Iruka mumbles into the couch.

"What?" Kakashi questions softly, the cushions having muffled the chūnin's response.

He begs silently. _Kami please let him have said yes._

Iruka slowly lifts his head up and peers down his body at the jōnin. "I said okay," he repeats smiling. "But will you _please_ carry me to your bedroom? I think you broke me." He drops his face back into the couch.

Kakashi laughs warmly. "Maa Iruka-kun, anything for you." The jōnin stretches then stands and scoops up the happily broken chūnin into his arms.

Iruka turns his head and burying his face into Kakashi's strong chest. He draws a long breath, deeply inhaling the jōnin's natural warm vanilla scent. Sighing happily, heavy doe eyes close as the pair enters the bedroom.

"Happy Birthday Kakashi." Iruka mumbles, snuggling into the warm, fluffy bed.

The birthday boy smiles warmly as he slides in beside his lover. Closing his eyes he pulls Iruka into his chest. Before he slips into sleep, he whispers happily.

"Thank you Kami. 12th try is definitely the charm."

* * *

><p><strong>EN: **Thanks for reading! This one was super fun to write.

Other challenge participants: ActuallyNevis, WhitenyRose, The-Lady-Smaell, WhitenyRose, Cardboard Bike, assassi, melissen, Yanvi. [go read all their stuff, they are awesome!]

As always, much love!


End file.
